Legends Carved in Ice
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: Legends carved in ice, written in the sand, immortalized by ink...some untold, some familiar. A collection of one-shots that follow Jack as he becomes accustomed to life as a guardian and all the information that comes with it. Will have some OCs, no pairings.
1. Miss Muse

**So this is just something I've been thinking about. And it's been a while since I posted anything. So here is the start of a series that I hope will last for a while. Any mistakes should be pointed out to the nearest adult. And I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Jack held the letter in his hand tightly as he rode the wind towards Sandy's home. He hadn't been aware that the Sandman actually had a permanent residence, he had simply assumed that Sandy was too busy for one. It was always night somewhere in the world, people were always settling in to sleep.

He was hoping he would catch the busy sandman at his place of residence, if not he would have a busy day of tracking down the golden man ahead of him. He had no idea why North insisted that he deliver the letter instead of simply waiting for the monthly meeting all guardians made time to attend. It all seemed a bit ridiculous to the winter spirit.

He spotted the golden building easily from the sky and landed gently on the beach surrounding the castle and held back a chuckle as he tucked the note into his hoodie pocket. The structure was made entirely from the Guardian's signature material. A true "Sand Castle." It even had plastic red flags topping the corner towers.

"How punny." Jack snickered, making his way easily to the large archway serving as a door.

It was what many would consider to be a perfect temperature, warm and yet cool, but to Jack it was just barely tolerable. Any hotter and he would be complaining. He explored the castle lazily, keeping a lookout for his friend and comrade. A soft sound caught his attention in the silence of the surprisingly large castle. He followed the light tinkling of a sweet melody into a vast high-ceilinged room.

It was almost totally open, wide windows taking up much of the wall space. Around the room paintings hung on what space there was, many others simply rested on the floor propped up against the golden walls. Bookshelves lined the wall right across from Jack; bursting with large leather bound books, paper backs, and scrolls alike. He even spotted what seemed to be a shelf full of journals. The room was every renaissance man's dream, completed by the magnificent grand piano standing proudly in the center of the room, accompanied by a beautifully made cello and shimmering French horn.

The only discerning thing was the fact that he heard music, yet no one was seated at the piano. Jack entered the room cautiously; he hadn't pegged Sandy to be a fan of the arts, at least, not this big of a fan. Then again, Bunny was still getting over the fact that Jack liked to read. They were all full of surprises. As he ventured further, he caught sight of a pair of large glass doors that, when closed, blended into the floor to ceiling windows perfectly. As it was, they were open.

Outside was a large balcony with many plush lounges and sofas, even some pillows spread about in a corner. There, perched delicately on the elegant railing of the balcony, was a woman in a dark red dress with long hair almost equal in color to her gown. Normally, Jack was a gentleman and asked a woman's name before pointing his staff and ultimately his source of power at her. But this woman was delicately weaving a pattern in the air as maroon sand lazily followed.

He only knew one man who used sand for good, and he most certainly wasn't that pretty. What with Pitch and the whole fiasco behind that, Jack wasn't taking any chances when it came to others using a sand, and an ability, that they shouldn't.

"Who are you?" he demanded, glaring as the woman whipped around to face him.

Her eyes were big and brown, a lot like Jamie's. They stared at him in surprise and a slight hint of hesitation. She slowly swung her legs over the railing and stood from her perch. She held her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, the sand coming to circle her legs calmly.

"You have three seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing here. Three." Jack warned, staff held steadily at the ready.

Her eyes widened suddenly and she frantically shook her head, the sand swirled anxiously as it began dancing into different patterns and shapes hectically, mirroring her nervousness.

"Two." He said, grip tightening in preparation.

The woman grew even more frantic, but made no move to attack. The sand was flying into different shapes and symbols, too fast for the winter spirit to follow but he had an idea of what it meant. His suspicions were confirmed when she tapped her throat and shook her head sadly, the sand finally coming to rest at her feet in a restless cloud once more.

"You can't talk, can you?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly, leveling him with a heavy gaze. Her eyes were suddenly far older and much too deep to be anything like Jamie's. She seemed ancient in that moment; and Jack felt like a child, lowering his staff sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just that since-" he began to apologize, only to be silenced when the maroon sand morphed into the silhouette of Pitch.

She was still giving him that heavy gaze, but it was touched by anger, regret, and sadness. And if he looked close enough, he could have sworn even fear. That small flicker of fear struck something within him. Throughout their entire battle with the "Boogeyman," the other guardians had never truly shown fear when facing him or even speaking about him. Though they became antsy in his presence, and even though they showed fear for Jamie, it was mostly worry of not being able to protect the "Last Light." None of them were actually afraid of him.

But this woman was. He wondered why. He was brought back when a small hand fell lightly on his shoulder. He looked up and met warm brown eyes. She looked at him, concerned. He gave a half smile to let her know he was alright.

"Just thoughts. Again, sorry for being so rude. I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He said, holding a hand out to her.

She smiled, her hand slipping from his frosty hoodie and into his cold hand. Her grip was firm as she shook hands with him. The sand leapt up and formed one word.

"Muse?" Jack questioned, "That's your name?"

She nodded her confirmation, before gracefully returning to the grand room. Jack followed her to a large painting. It was of nine women, all holding different objects. One held a lyre, another a scroll. At the bottom of the painting was a golden nameplate. It read:

"_The Nine Muses, Goddesses of Creativity and Inspiration." _

"I'm guessing they didn't get you quite right?" Jack asked, raising a brow as he turned back to the woman.

She nodded, nine figures standing proudly in the sand before coming together to form one, a perfect replica of the lady before him.

"You live here?" he asked, wandering around the room to look at the other priceless pieces.

She nodded again, wandering around the room after him.

"With Sandy?" he continued, unable to stem his curiosity.

She nodded again, this time a bright smile accompanying it.

He suddenly remembered the errand that had brought him to the castle in the first place, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

He turned to face her, finding her presenting five very different sand figures to him. He barely recognized one as Sandy and another as the woman before him before they dissolved. She shook her head in response to his question, but held out a hand for the letter.

Jack gave it to her, curious as to what she wanted with it.

She beckoned for him to follow her, as she marched briskly from the room. She led him into another part of the golden palace, this one taken up mostly by a large globe. This one was slightly different from North's, as a small figure of the Sandman was floating around it, as if orbiting the world. Jack was surprised to see the small figurine halt suddenly over Norway before continuing on towards the Atlantic.

Muse took Jack's arm and led him away from the globe. She exited the castle in a no nonsense manner and gracefully took flight, bare feet peeking out from under her dress. Jack followed, calling the wind to lift him to the sand user's side. They quickly flew to Burgess, which slightly annoyed Jack. He could have just waited here himself. But he couldn't complain, he was excited to meet another immortal.

They arrived when the town was just settling in for the night, Jack checked on Sophie and Jamie, careful to avoid being seen. The kids were irreplaceable to him, and he loved them both dearly, but they needed to sleep. His presence would only rile them up.

When he checked on Sophie, Muse followed curiously. Jack bit back a laugh as he watched her struggle with the little girl's cuteness. She settled for a content sigh and smiled peacefully at the sleeping girl. He left the sand user alone as he checked on Jamie, still up and reading one of his books. He decided to wait on the roof of the Bennett home, Sandy would be along shortly.

Muse joined him, settling in next to him, seeming not to mind the cool air that perpetually surrounded him. She was very quiet, even the shifting of the sand had died down to a soft mummer. Soon enough, tendrils of golden sand graced the night and began making their way to those who would be receiving splendid dreams. Jack ran his fingers through the material, never getting tired of getting a peek at one of the dreams.

This one presented a large rabbit leading a small girl around by the hand while they were accompanied by dozens of tiny eggs with legs. Jack smiled, he'd have to tell Bunny that it was time for Sophie to visit again.

Muse stood, greeting Sandy with a smile as he came down to investigate. The guardian of dreams returned her smile, accepting the letter with a question mark.

"It's from North. He sent me to give it to you. I found Muse at your place." Jack said, unable to say Sand Castle with a straight face.

Sandy nodded in understanding before opening up the letter and reading it intently. The short man rolled his eyes before shaking his head with a smile.

"What?" Jack asked.

Sandy simply held out the letter for the guardian to read. Jack took the piece of paper and held it so Muse could scan it as well.

_Dear Sandy,_

_ I have been thinking about Jack recently, and how much he has yet to learn as a guardian_

_ and an immortal. I was hoping that you would bring Muse by for a visit, just as a way to _

_ introduce Jack to a fellow immortal. We could make it a party if you'd like. A welcoming of_

_ sorts for our newest member and some old friends._

_ I'll have Phil ready the eggnog._

_ Your Friend,_

_ North_

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, Muse smiled patiently.

"Well I guess you don't have to travel all the way to the Pole." He said to the woman.

She gazed at him for a moment, before trading a glance with Sandy. The smaller man quickly presented the guardian of fun with an image of a grand celebration followed by a large check-mark. Jack smiled.

"Never pegged you for a party animal." He teased.

Sandy shrugged before saluting his friend and waving to Muse. The younger spirits waved back and watched as the Sandman flew off into the night to continue his work. Muse turned to Jack with a small smile and waved, the words "Until later," forming in her dark red sand.

"Until later." Jack agreed.

With that she was gone in a storm of red sand and silk. Jack watched her go before taking flight himself to deliver Sandy's reply to North. He was going to have to talk to them about using him as a messenger, he didn't accept the title of guardian to only be used as their go between.

Jack smiled as the wind carried him home.

* * *

**Reviews feed my starving soul. Hopefully this will be updated on a pretty steady basis, but then again whenever I make plans life likes to burn them and laugh at my pitiful attempts. Also any suggestions, ideas, or requests are welcome!  
**


	2. Jack, Meet Wish

**So here we go again, with the second chapter of Carved in Ice. I have a lot of these already written, just saved for editing so updates should be pretty rapid. For now they'll be about everyday/every other day. I really like this one. I don't know why, but I do.**

* * *

The party at the Pole had been a success, and Jack had somehow been talked into acting surprised when Muse showed up. Sandy could be persuasive when he wanted to be. Very persuasive. So Jack allowed North to excitedly introduce him to the mute woman. He was able to learn more about her, as North was intent on teaching Jack a little about the world of guardians and immortals.

Muse had been gifted the sand she wielded by Sandy, as without it her job was incredibly difficult. She was incredibly old as well, almost as old as the golden guardian himself. Jack was, to say the least, intrigued by her story and had agreed to visit the Sand Castle again in the future.

After the small party things returned to normal; Jack went back to freezing things, North went back to crafting toys and readying for Christmas, and so on.

Jack was wandering about the workshop lazily, it was too early to visit Jamie and the other kids, and he had nowhere to be. He settled for watching Phil delicately put together toys for the good children around the world. For having such large hands, the yeti could sure put some detail into his work.

The young winter spirit had just closed his eyes, lulled by the constant hustle and bustle of the workshop and Phil's calm and precise movements, when a loud crash caused him to bolt upright. Phil was wailing in horror at the unseemly mark now painted across the doll's face and yetis everywhere were shouting in their garbled language. Elves frantically dove for cover as a dark sandy substance exploded from the floor directly in front of the globe of believers.

Jack was instantly wide awake as he and Phil sprinted for the sand, memories of how Pitch had almost destroyed the guardians running through his mind. The sand was forming a cyclone when Jack and Phil arrived, North right behind them. It exploded outwards, and reformed around the ankles of a bent old man.

His long white beard touched the floor even when wrapped around his forearm twice. His head was a shining bald, reflecting the light whenever he moved. He wore crescent moon shaped glasses perched on his prominent beak-like nose. Hard, beady blue eyes glared out from behind them.

Jack's staff lowered, following the relaxed posture of North and Phil. The old man's sand formed up into a solid looking cane and he began hobbling towards them.

"Let me guess, another one of the silent sand-users?" Jack asked North casually.

"Don't rank me below that golden midget." The old man snapped, bringing his cane down sharply on Jack's head.

"Ow!" Jack cried, rubbing the new knot he sported, he didn't know sand could hurt that much.

"Wish! My old friend, what brings you to the Pole?" North asked, slightly nervous.

"Cut the chit-chat North. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Where is the one called Jack Frost, formerly known as Jackson Overland?" Wish demanded in a droll tone.

"He's right here." North said, gesturing at Jack.

"Hi." Jack growled, still tenderly prodding his wound.

"Of course," The old man said sourly, "I've come to fulfill my duty. Tell me your wish Jack Frost and it shall be granted."

"Wish? What are you talking about?" Jack demanded, hand falling to his side.

"Everyone gets one true wish fulfilled in life. You died before I could grant yours. Now hurry up and make a substitute so I can be done with this dreadful place." Wish explained in an annoyed tone.

"Wait we actually get a real wish granted?" Jack asked, directing his question at North.

Wish sighed impatiently, "Didn't any of you tell the boy _anything_?"

"We were just beginning his education. Just recently he met Muse. And for your question, yes Jack. Each one of us on earth has one wish granted." North said, dragging a hand across his face wearily.

Jack understood the guardian of wonder's exasperation. It had only been a few minutes and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted a wish granted by this cranky old man. He took a good long look at the stranger, from his rumpled and wrinkled deep blue robe to his permanent scowl.

"A wish, huh?" Jack began.

"Yes, yes now would you please hurry up? The joy and happiness here is suffocating me." Wish demanded.

"Let me think about it." Jack shrugged noncommittally, leaping into the air and flying off before he could hear the older spirit's reply.

He did, however, glance down to see that the old man's face had gone red in anger before he abruptly disappeared in a furious vortex of sand. Jack left soon after, headed to the one person who would probably know how best to push the man's buttons.

* * *

Jack landed softly on the cool green grass of the Warren. It was peaceful, as always, and the stone guardians silently greeted him as they shifted about, guarding the Warren from intruders. He found Bunny lazing underneath a large oak tree, a sketchbook balanced on his lap as he lazily drew the scene before him. He glanced up as he heard footsteps approach and spared a half smile for the younger guardian.

"Jack. What brings you to my Warren?" he said in his smooth accent.

"I just met someone interesting." Jack said, flopping onto the grass near the large rabbit.

"Who would that be?"

"Wish, I'm sure you know him. He has the most welcoming personality, really a joy to be around." Jack said dryly.

"So you met him," Bunny let out a sigh, "What'd he want?"

"To grant me a wish. Said I died before I could get my original wish." Jack said.

"And? I'm sure you can think of something to wish for?" Bunny asked, curious as to why Jack had come all the way to talk about wishes.

"Of course. I could wish for more believers. Wish for something for Jamie and Sophie. The list is endless. But I'd rather do those things on my own. I want to annoy the old bat, and you're the only one that would most likely be willing to help me." Jack said with a mischievous grin.

"Well there is only one thing that annoys the old coot more than anything." Bunny said with a matching grin.

"And that would be?" Jack prodded eagerly.

"Being forced to do what he doesn't want." Bunny replied.

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind." Jack said, standing from his spot.

"Have fun." Bunny said, picking his sketchbook back up.

"I'll be by later with the kids." Jack promised as he flew off.

* * *

Jack grinned evilly as he looked down upon the grumpy face of Wish. The old man crossed his arms, his sand cane floating loyally beside him. North was watching the two with bemused interest, he knew that look and it meant Jack was up to something. Bunny insisting on being there just meant that something big was up. The fact that bunny was trading a smirk with Jack, that was just downright frightening.

"Well? I don't have all day to wait around on your wish boy. The world turns on and I'm a busy man." Wish snapped.

"Calm down, I know what I want to wish for." Jack said pleasantly.

"Then make your wish." The crotchety old man demanded impatiently.

"I wish," Jack paused to trade a smile with Bunny, "I wish that you, Wish, had to be polite and pleasant for an entire month."

Wish's face was stone, "That is not funny boy."

"It's my wish." Jack insisted.

"Make a different one." Wish demanded.

"Not a chance. I like this one." Jack smiled.

Wish turned to Bunnymund, "So help you if I find that you gave the boy this idea."

"It wasn't me mate. He just asked for a little history lesson." Bunny defended.

He turned back to Jack, his eyes burning with anger. For a moment Jack was afraid he had actually gone too far. Then the old man let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"You are an evil boy, Jack Frost. Clever! But evil. Wish granted. Good day to you all." Wish said, shaking his head in resignation as he disappeared in a flurry of sand.

North and Bunny stared at Jack in amazement.

"What?" he asked, suddenly a bit uncomfortable.

"I've never heard him laugh before." North said his tone colored with disbelief.

"The world really has turned topsy-turvey." Bunny said with a small chuckle.

"Who wants cookies?" North asked and they all retired to the large parlor for a snack.

* * *

**I think I like Wish a lot. Suggestions, comments, ideas, and requests are always welcome!**


	3. What is Average?

**This is simply a little filler. Mainly full fo fluff and cuteness because I can. No OCs in this one I believe.**

* * *

The show was called _Princess Sofia_. She absolutely hated it. Her mother couldn't understand why. Usually, four year old girls loved princesses and everything to do with magic and sparkles. And her daughter's name was Sophie. She expected the little one to be absolutely ecstatic that she shared names with a princess.

But in the end, Sophie still hated the show. Whenever it came on she would demand the channel be changed to something else. Anything else. She would scoff at the little talking rabbit and turn her nose up at the mere mention of it being cool.

"_My_ Bunny is better." She would say.

"I'm a _Queen_, not a _Princess_." She would correct.

"It's called the _Warren_, Mommy! Not a castle." She would pout.

Her mother would shrug and carry on, simply accepting the fact that her little girl was different than most four year olds.

* * *

When Sophie arrived at the Warren with Jamie the following Sunday, she immediately ran to the little eggs who were excitedly charging her. The golems put on their happiest expressions as they followed the little girl, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

Jamie smiled as he watched his little sister practically be worshiped by the little eggs. Everything in the Warren loved Sophie, she was after all their Queen. Where she went, they followed. Especially Bunnymund. He was neatly wrapped around Sophie's littlest finger, and Jack couldn't get enough of it. He found it hilarious, Tooth found it adorable. They were careful to not rub it into North's face too much that the little girl preferred Easter and "her" Bunny over Christmas.

"Welcome back, Queen Sophie." Bunny said with a laugh, dropping a crown of spring flowers on her choppy blonde hair.

"Finally. Someone is right!" Sophie squealed and locked her little arms around the Guardian's neck.

They all laughed, Sophie was most certainly not like other four year olds. But then again Jamie wasn't your average nine year old either. Who could claim to be average when you were friends with fairytales?

* * *

**Before anyone says anything, I know Sophie talks a little advanced for her age. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and the next bit should be up tomorrow! Suggestions, ideas, and requests are all welcome!**


	4. Prophecies and Daydreams

**Sorry this took so long to update, school and such caught up with me. I also went on a small trip this weekend to New Orleans, which was awesome! Everyone should go at least once. Without further ado, here is the next installment. After this I think I'll take a short break from OCs to post some other ideas that I had.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was perched easily on the back of North's sleigh. Bunny was huddled near the wall of the sleigh, still not the biggest fan of North's crazy driving. Tooth was meeting them later, and Sandy had flown ahead of them to prepare his castle.

The Guardian of fun was excited to be visiting Sandy's castle again and to be learning more about the inhabitants that lived there. He thought back to the conversation a week ago that had led to this trip.

"_How many are there?" Jack asked, referring to those that used the dream sand._

"_Five total. Wish, Muse, Sandy, and the two you have yet to meet." Bunny answered, inspecting his boomerang. _

"_Who are the other two?" Jack asked._

"_You would understand them better if you met them." North said absently._

"_Then can we go?" Jack asked._

_North turned to Sandy, who simply nodded. _

"_We will go next week, Jack. Be here or else we go without you." North rumbled with a smile, ruffling the younger spirit's hair._

They arrived at the Sand Castle quickly with the help of North's snow globes. They all exited the sleigh and made their way up the steps to the open hall of the castle's entrance. Jack was once again awed by the vastness of the structure, and the ultimate feeling of peace that washed over him while he was there. He figured it had something to do with the perpetual night that surrounded Sandy's home, the large moon reflecting beautifully off of the glittering sand of the castle walls. Jack let a peaceful smile twist his lips; if it weren't for the heat this place would be perfect.

The group made their way to a large room, empty of any furniture, save for an antique table holding an old phonograph. The ceiling was unbelievably high, and the polished floor seemed to be made of some sort of marble. Solid golden pillars with intricate carvings circled the perimeter of the room and in the center was the Golden Guardian himself. Muse stood at his side, a smile of greeting stretched across her lips.

"Ah! Muse, so good to see you!" North bellowed, taking the girl and kissing both of her cheeks.

She kissed his in reply before turning to Bunnymund.

"Hey there, sheila." He said pleasantly, returning her hug gently.

Jack waved somewhat awkwardly, before being swept up in a warm hug from the silent woman.

"Hi again." He said when she released him.

She smiled before going back to Sandy's side. They all turned their gazes on Jack, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you all staring at." He asked slowly.

"Sandy and Muse have someone they would like for you to meet." North explained, turning Jack to face the door they had entered through.

In the archway stood a woman all in white. She wasn't as young as Muse, but she wasn't old either. She was somewhere in the middle, elegant and proud. Her irises were an odd vibrant white, contrasting starkly with the dark black edges and pupil. His attention was immediately drawn to the muzzle like contraption covering her mouth and most of her jaw. He wanted to ask about it, but he felt it would be rude to blurt something of the sort out before he even knew her name.

A slight movement caught his eye and he glanced down at the woman's billowing skirts. Hiding shyly behind them was a boy who possessed the brightest orange hair Jack had ever seen. The child could have been no older than Jamie, and even then that seemed to be stretching his age a bit too far. His large amber eyes were colored with curiosity as he stared in what seemed to be awe at Jack.

The woman began to approach the newest Guardian, Her white skirts billowing out behind her. Her eyes were sharp and solely focused on him. The little boy easily kept pace, still staring at Jack with interest as he hovered behind the woman.

She stopped abruptly, a foot or more away from Jack. Her eyes still bored into his, and he nervously looked away. He felt like she knew everything about him, and that was an unsettling thought. The boy still clung to her skirt, head cocked slightly to the left as he studied the winter spirit. Muse, who was standing a little behind Jack suddenly rushed forward and opened her arms wide.

The little boy, garbed in a yellow poet's shirt and darker harem style pants, leapt towards her eagerly. She swept him up in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The boy giggled quietly as he held to her tighter. Muse set him back on his feet, but held onto his small hand, and embraced the woman in white who finally took her eyes off of Jack to set them softly on his newest friend.

"Jack, this is Prophet." North said quietly, his tone conveying great respect.

Prophet turned back to Jack and curtseyed gracefully, her dark black hair falling somewhat into her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," Jack said clumsily, the woman still made him nervous, "I'm Jack Frost."

She nodded and he felt as though his introduction had been unnecessary. That gaze was back, the one that told him she knew more about him than he ever would. Coupled with her intense eyes and the odd metal mask preventing her from speaking, he wasn't all that sure he would be spending much time trying to get to know her.

"And this," North continued, ripping Jack from his thoughts, "Is little Daydream."

The boy smiled shyly and waved, once again inching behind skirts to hide from the guardian.

"It's nice to meet you." Jack said pleasantly, kneeling so that he was level with the child and giving him his best smile.

"Do not worry if he seems shy." North rumbled, "You are idol for young one."

"Really?" Jack said, smile now turned into wry grin, "You like snowball fights?"

The boy nodded eagerly, slightly emerging from his hiding spot.

"Well then, one day we'll have to have one. I know just the place too." Jack said with a wink.

Daydream smiled, revealing a missing tooth, which reminded Jack of Jamie.

"There you all are!" Tooth exclaimed, soaring into the room with several of her minifairies.

"Tooth! Good to see you!" North called happily.

"Never could resist a reunion!" Tooth replied.

The hummingbird-like woman zipped over to Prophet, whom she hugged enthusiastically before fluttering on to Muse, who returned the hug with equal vigor. Daydream was last to receive Tooth's excited affection, but he smiled when she flew into a tight spin while cooing over how adorable he was. Jack heard Bunny scoff at this, and turned to find the large rabbit rolling his eyes.

"What's got your tail in a twist?" Jack asked, stepping back from the scene to keep the exchange quiet.

"The ankle-biter is nothin' but a trouble maker. North wasn't lyin' when he said you were the kid's idol." Bunny explained quietly.

"That is my new favorite kid." Jack smirked, giving Bunny an evil glare.

"Whatever you're thinking of draggin' that kid into, don't. I don't wanna deal with it." Bunny said.

"But it would be fun!" Jack insisted with a laugh.

"For you and the kid. Not for me." Bunny shot back.

"That's why it's fun!" Jack laughed.

"I mean it Jack." Bunny warned seriously.

"Alright, alright. But I have a question for you." Jack said just as seriously.

"Shoot." Bunny said, seeming mildly intrigued by what Jack might want.

"Is Prophet always so intense? And why is that thing on her face." Jack asked, voice dropping low to avoid being heard.

The others were chatting happily, but it was always better to be careful.

"She's different than most. Think of her name Jack, what do you think she does?" Bunny asked, voice dropping to match Jack's.

Jack stared at his fellow Guardian blankly before raising his brows.

Bunny sighed, "She sees the future mate. All the time. She knows everything that may happen in any given person's lifetime. That mask prevents her from speaking for the sole reason of protecting the future's ambiguity. Only some should know what lies ahead. That was her job."

"Really? So she used to go around giving out prophecies?" Jack asked.

"Sort of. She inspired prophets and psychics and showed them what they needed to see." Bunny explained.

"Cool." Jack said, seeing the intense woman in a whole new light.

Bunny smirked, Prophet made the all a tad uncomfortable. But maybe this would put Jack more at ease around the other immortals. He rather enjoyed watching the boy react to each new individual. His expression fell however, when a swirl of dark blue sand erupted from the floor before settling to reveal a grouchy old man. It had been a month since he had last seen that face, which meant he was in for a rough time.

Bunnymund sighed, payback was certain to be swift and harsh. He wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, should have another up by tomorrow! Reviews, suggestions, ideas, and requests are all welcome! I love hearing what y'all have to say!**


	5. Duct Tape and a Dream

**I know I said I would be posting something without OCs, but this is what was ready. This is sort of a flashback piece, it takes place between Sandy's "funeral" and North's pep-talk with Jack (before they go to the Warren and all that). Hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been a very, very long time since North had been here. He had almost forgotten what it was like; perpetual night on a lovely island made of magic sand. It was like a piece of paradise had been cut out pasted onto the globe, but it was all a reminder of what he had lost.

A lifelong friend, a mentor; they had lost the oldest of them, the one who would never, ever fall to someone like Pitch. Sandy was too strong, so much more powerful than fear. And yet, he was gone. Swallowed up by the darkness, the light was snuffed out.

The large man shook off his depressing thoughts, he was here for a reason, and that reason was an important one. Tooth fluttered nervously alongside him, and Bunny glared at the ground as they approached the grand palace of the Sandman. They had left Jack at the Pole, the boy was having some trouble accepting what had happened, and North thought it would be good if he had a moment to himself.

North noticed it as soon as they got closer to the castle. The sand, which had always been a beacon in the constant darkness of Sandy's island, had dimmed considerably, almost frighteningly so. He could even pick out spots where sections of the castle were weakening. He hurried along, more anxious now than upset. Those who were waiting for them deserved a proper explanation.

They found them waiting in the grand hall, where Sandy's globe of believers was housed. There were four very different people fretting about, only one of them grumbling to himself.

"Where in the world has he gone- North! It's about time one of you showed up! Where is he?" the crotchety old man, stooped and ancient looking with a long white beard demanded angrily.

The woman next to him, garbed in deep reds and possessing large brown eyes, put a calming hand on his shoulder but her expression was one of worry.

"We come...bearing the worst of news." North began, his voice sounding weary.

He suddenly felt very, very old and very, very tired.

The older man fell silent, the blue sand around him also freezing. He leveled North with a steady gaze.

"What happened to him?" he asked in a low voice.

"Pitch—" North began.

"Pitch! That shadow hugging, spineless—" the man swore.

"Enough, Wish. Now is not time to hurl insults." North attempted to calm the man.

"Not the time? What did he do to Sandy?!" Wish demanded, losing all semblance of calm.

"He—" North stumbled before sighing, "Sandy is gone."

Wish deflated, "W-What?"

Muse looked at North with wide eyes, hands covering her mouth as she shook her head. Prophet closed her eyes and lowered her head sadly, even the boy was still as stone.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could have done. Pitch…attacked suddenly. And he…we couldn't get there in time." North said, heaving a monstrous sigh.

It was all too real too fast.

Wish's eyes hardened, "I will handle this."

The low and deadly tone he used made Tooth shudder. Bunny moved as if to get out of the spirit's way when a single shaft of light fell upon the blue clad man.

"Don't try to stop me Manny! I'm not one of your guardians, you can't bully me into staying put." Wish roared, whirling to face the moon.

There was a beat of silence before the old man scoffed.

"Take my power? You think that _boy_ could do anything to me? Sandy was bound and restricted by _you_. If he even thought about touching my sands he'd explode." Wish retorted seriously.

Another moment of silence. Wish tensed.

"You wouldn't." he challenged.

**"**_**He would."**_ The Man in Moon asserted.

"I won't let him take them. I won't let him _near_ them." Wish promised darkly, his arm hovering protectively in front of Muse.

**"_He wouldn't have to be near them, old friend. You need to keep them safe, he doesn't remember them. Why tempt him so? Leave this to the Guardians." _**Man in Moon urged, voice dying off.

"Don't you leave now! I'm not through with you!" Wish shouted angrily.

He didn't receive an answer. Manny had said all he would, and would say no more.

"Damn!" Wish cursed, slamming his fist against the wall causing the structure to tremor slightly.

He whirled on the guardians and leveled them with a harsh glare.

"You. Get out and go finish this. This place is being held together by duct tape and a dream. Without Sandy it all falls apart. He generates the sand that they need. And I'm not letting any of them near that abomination that calls himself fear. Go fix this. Now!" Wish commanded.

The guardians wasted no time exiting the Sandman's castle. It was time to take action, and that's what North planned to do. As soon as he got done talking to Jack that is.

* * *

**I like Wish, I like Wish a lot. And I will never get tired of him. Review if you feel inclined, suggestions and ideas are always welcome! And thanks to those who have taken the time to review/alert/favorite this story! It means so much!  
**


	6. Christmas Questionnaire

**So this has a Christmas theme, I know it's March but I'll do what I to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It's appreciated!  
**

**The order, in case anyone gets confused is: **

**Jack, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, North.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter Holiday Questionnaire:

Favorite part of winter break/season?

Best gift ever received?

Favorite holiday food and why?

What's your one Christmas wish?

What does Christmas mean to you, give an example of your meaning.

* * *

Jack obviously loved winter. He was almost sure it was required he love winter, but it was also voluntary. Even when he had been Jackson Overland with a little sister named Rosie, he had loved wintertime.

But his favorite part of winter wasn't the endless amounts of fun to be had. He loved snowball fights and playing in freshly fallen snow. He loved chasing Jamie and Sophie around until all three of them were breathless. And he loved when he was able to beg and plead until the Guardians all joined him outside for an afternoon of fun at the Pole.

His favorite part of winter, were the warm moments. The times where he was offered a glimpse into people's lives, into their happiness. He adored watching Sophie and Jamie be chased around the warm house by their mother. He looked forward to watching the children snuggle in close to family members after a long day of playing outside in the cold. And he loved sharing hot chocolate with his new family, even if his was just a cold cup of chocolate milk.

He waited with baited breath for that moment that always came, when everything slowed as they all laughed together about the day's events. Where he would wish for a moment to last forever, and he had never been that happy in three- hundred years.

He found it ironic that he, the spirit of cold, preferred the temperature warm.

* * *

Sandy had been alone a long time. And he had never minded so much until he suddenly did mind. He never remembered why he was suddenly lonely, but he did remember it was painful. His world turned upside down one winter evening when he was doing his normal job of delivering sweet dreams to the children of Earth.

He was surprised when he turned to find a stooped old man with a glistening bald head standing behind him, floating on a cloud of dark blue sand. He wore spectacles and a long beard, and had an overall air of perpetual annoyance.

"So you're him. The one like me." The old man said in a voice that cracked like gravel but had the sharp edge of a blade.

Sandy merely shrugged, conveying his confusion as to what the stranger meant with a question mark.

"You use sand to get your job done. I do, too. The old coot up there told me that I should come meet you." The man said, pointing one gnarled finger up at the full moon.

Sandy's face lit up in understanding as he asked the man through his pictures if he was another Guardian.

"Bah! Never would let that bully label me. My name is Wish, and I work alone. Generally. But I came to meet you. Sandy is what you prefer to be called, correct?" he asked in his harsh voice.

Sandy nodded.

"Good. I'm going to stay here a while. It's a long way back to my home, and I'm old. I'm not here because I was lonely or anything." Wish insisted with a proud sniff.

Sandy smothered his smile and pretended the lie was convincing. He silently thanked whoever had been listening to his Christmas wish. His present wasn't perfect, but friends and family members seldom were.

* * *

Clean, sparkling white teeth. It was what Tooth lived for, but there were exceptions to every rule. Every holiday season, Tooth would relax her standards for perfect teeth. She secretly liked to see that children were eating well, stuffed with all kinds of goodies and tummies most definitely full.

She was almost always in charge of the big holiday dinners she and the other Guardians shared, North was often too busy and Bunny didn't really know how to handle a kitchen that served meat. Sandy, though a wonderful chef, was ill equipped to give orders to a horde of insane elves with a sugar addiction. It was up to Tooth to swoop in and take charge of North's vast kitchens and staff, directing them with the efficiency and finesse of any general. Truth be told, Tooth loved to cook; especially sweets. She loved the process of making all sorts of foods, the familiar chaos that came with running a large kitchen.

Tooth didn't necessarily have a favorite holiday food, she simply liked to know that everyone was happy, healthy, and getting enough to eat. She liked the magical power all food seemed to possess, bringing people together to laugh and share memories. Tooth had to admit that her favorite part of Christmas had nothing to do with presents or decorations or snow. It was those wonderful moments spent in the kitchen or around the table, simply being together.

* * *

Bunny didn't ask for a lot. It was why many of the other Guardians disregarded his so called "work" as nothing more than his over-exaggerated complaints. In truth, he was simply too proud to ask for assistance. In a way, they all were. Tooth never asked him to help collect teeth, aside from the Pitch incident. And there was no way he could help Jack or Sandy with their jobs. He wouldn't even consider offering North assistance unless there was some dire emergency.

Bunny was one of the best, able to handle his own on his own.

But he made an exception that first Christmas after Jack was made a Guardian. E. Aster Bunnymund made a Christmas wish. He felt a little silly, asking a star to help him out. His plight, however, was serious no matter how simple.

He had no idea what to get Jack for Christmas. He had procured a gift for each of the other Guardians, but he couldn't think of a single thing to get their youngest member. He and North had worked together on Tooth's present, an exquisite snow globe with a beautifully painted base. Sandy was always easy, he usually told Bunny exactly what he wanted, and this year it had been a remote controlled toy helicopter. The Sandman had quite the affinity for collecting toys. With a little help from Jamie, he had been able to procure the perfect one. For North, Bunny always went the same route. A chocolate sculpture, painted with edible dye, in perfect replica of his sleigh. Each year he filled it with different treats and sweets.

But he had absolutely no idea what Jack could possibly want. He brooded and he moped, took out his frustration on whatever was nearest, and finally gave up. He made a wish on a star and didn't believe for a second it would actually work. He was sure he was being punished when he entered the main grove of the Warren to find Wish waiting for him.

"What d'ya want, Wish? You never come out of that room of yours unless it's serious." Bunny asked warily.

"I'm here to answer your wish." The old man said in a mocking tone.

"What wish?" Bunny snapped.

"Why, the one you made on a little star. The first star of the night, first wish as well which is impressive, three days ago to be exact." Wish said with a sick kind of glee, he loved humiliation of others.

"You have got to be joking." Bunny growled.

"No, no, no. A wish is a wish, and it must be granted." Wish cooed with a smirk.

"You only grant one wish per lifetime and I've already had mine." Bunny retorted, crossing his arms.

"Bah! Rules, shmules. And I make the rules. So I say you get this one granted." Wish said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright then, grant my wish already and get out of my Warren." Bunny said, annoyance causing his left eye to twitch.

"The one you wish to please, is very easy to read once on looks deep enough." Wish began grandly, stretching his arms wide.

Bunny gave him a look that clearly conveyed he was not impressed.

"Oh, alright! You are no fun, no fun at all." Wish grumbled.

"What's the boy like, Wish?" Bunny urged, eager to get the old coot out of his domain.

"He likes to read. And I'm sure you can figure out something to do with books. They are all over the place." Wish answered.

"Can you tell me his favorite?" Bunny pressed.

Wish grinned evilly, "That would be too easy. And did you really think I was in that good of a mood? I still haven't forgotten the part you played in that boy's wish."

Bunny began to advance threateningly towards the older fellow.

"Tootle-loo." He said with a wave and then he was gone.

Bunny let out a growl of frustration before falling back in the soft grass. And then it hit him. The perfect present for the Snowflake.

Bunny shot up from his seat and flew off to get it all ready before he lost his inspiration. He had to remember to thank Muse.

**awkward**\('.'\)~('.')~(/'.')/**transition**

Christmas came and all of the presents were delivered. The Guardians had gathered at the Pole and had just finished the Christmas feast. It had been delicious, as always, and there had been little incident. Save for the small food fight that flared up between Jack and a certain rabbit.

It was time to exchange presents, and the group relocated to the large parlor.

The room was filled with Christmas, an enormous evergreen standing proudly with decorations collected over the centuries hanging from its branches. Bunny had always particularly admired the redheaded angel at the top, she was beautiful and the detail was amazing.

Bunnymund took his seat easily, Tooth would pass out presents first as was tradition. They were all exquisite hand woven tapestries, crafted by her delicate hand and depicting each guardian and their element or legend. Sandy gave each of them very different gifts; a poem for Tooth on beautifully printed paper, a golden figurine of a snowflake for Jack, a music box crafted with exquisite attention to detail for North, and lastly a set of decorative boomerangs for Bunny. Along with the gifts came notes of well wishes from the other sand users.

Jack gave each of them a pendant with a coat of arms design featuring all five of the Guardians' symbols surrounding a moon. He confessed that Jamie had helped give him the idea, but Muse had helped with the actual design. Most amazingly, he had been able to craft them mostly by himself with only minimal assistance from Muse.

North had decided to craft each of them an antique looking toy that year, each of them became sidetracked from the task at hand as they tested out their toys with childlike glee. Bunny was especially happy with his joint present. North had crafted a small race car for him, colored green and white, and a blue one for Jack. When North presented the track that both cars raced on, a new rivalry was born.

The boys were only interrupted from their racing when Tooth pointed out that Bunny had yet to give out his gifts. Quickly they all fell back into place as Bunny doled out his gifts. Tooth was very happy with her snow globe, Sandy immediately began flying around his helicopter, and North was complimentary of the new chocolate recipe the spring spirit had used. They all watched intently as Bunny gave the last wrapped package to Jack, intrigued by what it might be.

The winter spirit gingerly took the package, needing only a nod from Bunnymund before ripping into the paper with fervor. He gently picked up what had been hidden by Santa Claus patterned paper and studied it. It was a simple leather bound book, only a snowflake stamped in gold against the blue background.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." Bunny said, crossing his arms.

Jack obediently opened the book to the first page, revealing a painting of a battle. Jack immediately recognized it as a scene from one of his favorite fantasy novels. The next page was a detailed painting of a sleek robot, the name Sonny written on a piece of paper. The next was of a little girl, arm in arm with a faun wearing a red scarf. He could hardly believe it, there were so many paintings—all of them from famous books, many of them among his favorites. The best illustrations, though, were the last few. A painting of a boy relaxing in a tree, nose in a book and white hair falling in his face. The next was of the same boy, battling Pitch. Embracing Jamie. Being inducted into the Guardians and taking the vow. Bunny had painted Jack's life.

Neither party said anything about the gift, they simply went back to playing with their race cars and enjoying Christmas.

* * *

Easter was the season of new beginnings, the season of hope. And it was a season North respected, even enjoyed. It was of course his off season, and he enjoyed the luxury of being able to work on what he wanted. But he had to admit that Christmas was his favorite time of year. There was something about the season that made him smile, made his cheeks glow with happiness.

Over the years, his happiness had shifted and morphed as his life had. When he was young, the holiday had been very different. There weren't really gifts, just simply time spent with relatives and a lot of food. As he grew older he began to make gifts for his siblings and parents, and the tradition grew.

When he became Santa Claus, working in the north pole with the yetis and elves to bring happiness to the children of the world, he had not been alone. Her name was Ирина, Irina, and she had been beautiful. Warm and caring, she had worked wonders with the elves. She taught them how to handle themselves in the kitchen, and her cookies were masterpieces. The Mrs. Claus of legends had been plump and just as jolly as her husband, but Irina had been a willowy woman. She was still just as bright, if only a tad more reserved than Nicholas.

He still remembered how she looked when he came home to find her waiting up by the large fireplace after the first real Christmas present run. She had been curled up in a large armchair, an open book balanced precariously on the arm opposite of where her head rested, long burgundy colored locks tangling around her face.

Eventually, time claimed her, as it did everyone he knew. That was a dark time in his life, he couldn't remember Christmas ever looking so bleak and lifeless. He still delivered presents and made toys with meticulous care, but he had lost a crucial part of himself.

That was when Manny made him a Guardian, and he decided to live for the children again. He had aged well, and his snowy beard became famous along with his belly. His Christmases all began to blur into one long life, as all of the Guardian's lives had. But that spark was still there, what truly made Christmas special to him.

Christmas was a time of memories, a time of family, and a time of warmth in the long cold. Each Christmas, he delivered a day of happiness and joy, a day of peace to each family across the world. And when his long run was over, he would come home to his own dysfunctional family, now larger than it had been in a long time, and would give them their own gifts of happiness and reprieve.

And when everything had wound down, when Sophie and Jamie had begun to doze on the couch and the others chatted quietly, North would make his way to the large framed painting of two young adults, garbed in traditional wedding vestments, wrapped up in their happiness. The woman had burgundy curls snared in netted pearls and the man had thick black hair and the beginnings of a goatee.

He would softly brush the woman's smiling features with the tips of his fingers before quietly raising a small cup of spiked eggnog as a toast. North's eyes glistened with unshed tears, not completely sad but not completely happy; bittersweet.

"To you, my beloved Irina. Merry Christmas, darling." He whispered to her.

* * *

**So I started out thinking North's would be longest. But then Bunny's came pouring out. I just love the whole bro aspect he and Jack have. And North's made me sad so I wanted something happy. And then Wish popped up twice in one chapter. I really need to leave him out for once. **


	7. Delicate Matters

**Sorry this is so late! I got caught up in the joys of spring break! Thank you to any reviewers/favorites/followers! Your support keeps me going :)  
**

* * *

"How did we get here?" Jack asked quite suddenly, his paintbrush hanging loosely from his pale fingers, dripping paint on the golem he was perched upon.

"Well mate, when two people love each other very much—" Bunny began in a droll tone, smirking when Jack glared.

"Not what I meant. I mean us. The Guardians, the…non-Guardian people who do stuff." Jack said, waving his hand to imply he meant more.

Bunny raised a brow at the blue paint now splattered all over his fiercest warrior, Sophie would have preferred it yellow. He shook himself out of his distracting thoughts and went back to answering the youngest Guardian.

"Manny. He was the one that made you." He said with a shrug, "He made most of us the way we are. And the general term is 'Immortals.'"

"But why us? Why make these certain people 'Immortals?'" Jack continued, putting air quotes around the new term.

"Well it's different for all of us. I was made the way I am by Manny, although another had a hand in it as well. He decided I was best for the job that was open." Bunny said, painting a delicate white flower onto a pink backdrop.

"What were you before?" Jack asked cautiously, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't mind mate, as long as you return the favor someday. I was a hunter, for my village. Every spring we would put on a celebration. I would paint trinkets for the children and wake up before any of them to hide them. I loved seeing their faces when they woke up to the little toys and baubles hidden all over." Bunny said a quiet smile on his face.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sensing more to the story.

"One of the children wandered too far. Met with a nasty creature. I saved the little tyke, but I didn't last long afterwards." Bunny continued.

Jack was silent a moment, trying to respect his friend's losses and sacrifices. But one question was eating him alive.

"Were you always a rabbit?" Jack asked when Bunny seemed recovered from his memories.

To his surprise, the Easter Bunny laughed.

"No mate. I was a man. Just like you. Though a bit heavier seeing as you look like a stick with appendages." Bunny teased.

Jack decided to ignore the comment, "Then why are you one now?"

"I changed to fit the legends. It wasn't exactly my idea but over the years I just didn't mind anymore. It's part of the belief system. If one day the world decides Jack Frost really looks like a kitten, a kitten you shall be. Same with the eggs, not my idea originally." Bunny shrugged.

Jack fell silent again, he continued to paint his egg, only his third one compared to the hundreds Bunny seemed able to churn out in a mere hour. They stayed that way until another thought struck Jack.

"So if we were all made, how did Pitch come around?" he asked.

Bunny hesitated, "Like all the rest. He was chosen to do a job, and he did it well."

"Wait he was an immortal? Chosen by Manny or whatever else does that sort of thing?" Jack asked, egg forgotten.

Bunny sighed, "It's a little complicated. Sit down and stop spilling paint all over my warrior."

Jack obediently took a seat, wiping up the drops of paint with his sleeve. He then turned an expectant gaze on Bunny.

The Guardian of hope sighed once more, "Look mate, the first thing you have to understand is that Pitch may claim to be fear, but that wasn't his job originally. In the beginning there were a lot of jobs to do, a lot of openings. He was one of the sand users, like Muse and Wish. They all have jobs, and although I hate to admit it, even Daydream is important. You know that each of them wield a different color sand, but it was originally Sandy's. Except Wish. We don't really know who came first when it comes to them.

But Pitch used to be one of them. And he was good at what he did."

"What exactly did he do?" Jack asked.

"When Sandy presented someone with a good dream, there was always a chance of fear overtaking that dream and turning it into a nightmare. It was up to Pitch to stop that from happening. He would cut down a bad dream before it got out of control." Bunny explained.

"Was he different back then?" Jack questioned.

"Very. He was a pretty good bloke. Serious. And entirely devoted to Sandy. His sand was different back then, too. Silver instead of black. He rarely spoke, like the rest of them, but when he did it was in defense of the children or praising some child who subdued a nightmare on their own." Bunny said, eyes far away.

"What happened to make him change?" Jack asked quietly, he had never been a fan of sad endings, and he had a feeling this one was about to get really sad.

"The Dark Ages. Everyone was scared, everyone worried. And before long the one who had been guarding everyone from nightmares was labeled as the cause. It broke something in Pitch to be labeled as the cause of everyone's grief. And then the nightmares just got away from him. He didn't really have much of a chance when they cornered him. They smell and feed off of fear, and Pitch was very afraid by that point. It might have turned out different if Sandy had been near." Bunny shook his head sadly.

Jack patiently waited for him to continue, totally wrapped up in the Easter spirit's tale.

"After Pitch was consumed by the nightmares he lost everything that made him a true immortal. Sandy had to take away his sand, the source of his power and part of his identity. He became what he is today, obsessed with fear. But also with what he lost. He's not the Pitch we knew anymore, but I do wish there was some way to fix it." Bunny finished, leveling Jack with a heavy gaze.

"Thank you for telling me." Jack said sincerely.

Bunny nodded before standing and stretching, "Think I'll go see the ankle-biter later."

"It'd be nice to see Jamie." Jack agreed.

"After a few more eggs of course." Bunny smirked.

"Of course."

Jack's laugh rang out across the Warren, where it would soon be joined by the shrieks of a young girl and the giggles of a young boy.

* * *

**Okay so my back story for Pitch and the others is different. But it worked with what I wanted. So I did it. This is fan fiction after all. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews, suggestions, ideas, and requests are always welcome!  
**


	8. Regal in Nature

**Thanks to any who continue to support this story! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

The workshop was quiet for once, oddly calm and relaxed. It was mid-May, which meant the yetis were not that hard at work, they simply bustled about preparing whatever caught their eye. North loved this time of year, it allowed him to tinker with toy designs and make whatever came to mind. He was also able to listen to his records in peace.

Everything always deteriorated rather quickly for North.

Before he knew it, George was bursting through the door and yelling excitedly in the garbled language of his kind.

"What do you mean she's here? She has never come here!" North exclaimed, marching purposefully to the globe.

There, standing regally in all of her silk robes, was Mother Nature in the flesh. Her dark skin shone healthily, giving her an almost rosy glow. Her almond shaped eyes were large and the darkest blue North had ever seen. A random assortment of twigs and spring flowers adorned her dark hair, tangled in the locks half-hazardly. Her gown was simple, spring green silk draped over her form and bound at the waist with a braided leather cord. Her feet were bare, save for the golden leaf tattoos that wove around all of her limbs.

"North, it's good to see you!" she greeted warmly, her rich voice complimenting her serene smile.

"Nat, it has always been pleasure to have you here. But I must confess, this visit is rather unexpected. Is there something you need?" North asked, diving straight to the point.

The regal woman had the decency to look a little sheepish, "I know it's unexpected. But I thought it was time for me to meet my winter spirit. I need you to call him for me."

"Jack? But he is a Guardian, no? I thought your seasons were separate from us, except for Bunny of course." North asked.

"Jack is one of mine. But I made a deal with Manny. I owed him and he wanted the boy for himself. He's my winter spirit but a Guardian first." The woman said, seeming rather bitter about it.

"I shall call him for you, the others as well. Tooth would hate to miss the opportunity to see you; we so rarely get visits anymore." North said with a wry smile.

"The earth never sleeps." Nat shrugged with a smile.

"And the world turns on." North agreed, sending out the signal before taking his guest to the parlor to wait for the others.

* * *

Jack was running, some would say for his life. He hadn't done much, just cause a little mayhem in Australia; namely the Warren that rested beneath the continent. And in his defense, Jamie and Sophie had seemed to enjoy the light snow that blanketed the forever spring meadows.

But all the mayhem and chases had come to a screeching halt when they saw the lights. Jack and Bunny immediately dropped Jamie and Sophie off at their home in Burgess, making sure the area was safe before taking off to the Pole.

They came bursting out of the tunnels, Jack immediately grabbing a hold of the large rabbit and flying them to the workshop entrance. Soon enough the two were being escorted into the large parlor just down the hall from the main work floor and globe balcony.

"North! What's wrong?! Is it Pitch?!" Bunny demanded, bursting into the room with one of his boomerangs already drawn.

Jack was in a similar state, staff held loosely at the ready as he looked around for any signs of danger. Instead of an enemy, the two found North sharing hot cocoa with a very pretty, albeit unfamiliar woman. Bunny instantly relaxed at the sight of the woman, so Jack followed his lead, assuming the woman wasn't a threat.

"Bunnymund, it's been too long." The woman said warmly, her voice low and rich.

"It certainly has, Nat. How've you been?" he replied, returning her embrace.

"Good, spending time with Ti—Oh! You must be Jack." She said, her blue eyes falling on him.

Jack eyed the woman warily, she seemed to be a friend of the Guardian's, but he didn't know her.

"Yeah." He said carefully, offering his hand for her to shake.

She grasped it, and he was shocked by how warm she was. And suddenly, she was his temperature. He gasped in surprise, hand automatically ripping away from hers.

"Don't be alarmed, Jack. It's just the way I am." She said quickly with a sweet, motherly smile.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked, more curious than wary now.

"I am Mother Nature, I oversee the earth and her journey through life." She explained patiently.

"Mother Nature, huh?" Jack repeated, intrigued.

"You can call me Nat, all of the others do." She offered.

"Speaking of, why are you here Nat?" Bunny asked.

"I'm here to become acquainted with young Mr. Frost. He is after all the spirit of winter. Which means he is one of us." She explained.

"Wait, one of you? What do you mean?" Jack interrupted.

She began to reply, but was cut short by a high pitched squeal.

"Nat!" Tooth cried enthusiastically, catching the woman in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Tooth." Mother Nature laughed.

"You have to come by the palace after this!" Tooth urged, letting the other woman go.

"Of course, but first, business. Hello Sandy, it's been far too long." Nat greeted.

The Sandman tipped his golden hat before settling in next to the tray of eggnog.

"Back to what you were saying." Jack urged politely.

"Yes, of course. You Jack Frost are a seasonal spirit, which ordinarily means you fall under my command. But, because of a deal I made with Manny, you are a Guardian. It's all very similar to Bunnymund's tale. I am able to grant immortal status to humans and certain special animals, just like the Man in the Moon." Nat explained.

"So what was this deal?" Jack prodded.

"I needed a winter spirit, but I had no idea where to look, nor the time. I promised Manny that if he found me one, he could have them as a guardian if he saw fit to do so. As long as they do the work meant for them, they could be in his club. It's not the first time something like this has happened." Nat shrugged.

"You mean it was the same for Bunny?" Jack questioned.

"And others. Manny has given up potential Guardians because I needed them." She answered.

"So why come to me now? Why not come to me earlier?" Jack asked.

Nat sighed somewhat sadly, "I was told to stay away if I truly wanted my spirit of winter. I swore an oath that I would not approach you until you became a Guardian. Now that you have, I am free of my oath. If I had known I would have had to wait for three hundred years, I never would have accepted it. I'm sorry I left you alone Jack, that we all had to because of one promise."

They were all silent a moment.

"Well, I'm a Guardian now. Are there other seasonal spirits?" Jack asked curiously.

Nat brightened, "Yes. You already know Bunny, he is charged with bringing about spring. Then you have summer and autumn, perhaps you'll be able to meet them someday! They would love to get to meet you."

"Oh, I haven't seen Maple in so long! It would be great if she could visit! Blaze as well!" Tooth said excitedly.

"We should all get together, it would be a grand gathering, my forest would be the perfect spot!" Nat suggested.

"It would be great to see everyone at once." Bunny shrugged.

"It's been such a long time since we had any need to gather, it would do good to not be summoned for negative reasons for once." North rumbled.

Sandy nodded in agreement, smiling broadly.

"Then it's settled, I'll send out my messengers and let everyone know when to meet. I look forward to seeing you all again soon. Tooth, shall we?" Mother Nature said regally before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and flowers.

"Bye guys!" Tooth called over her shoulder, flying out the window at top speed.

"This should be interesting." North commented, going back to his cocoa and cookies.

"It always is." Bunny agreed, kicking back on a plush couch.

"So Mr. Spring, tell me about the last time you saw everyone." Jack suggested, settling in for a story next to Sandy who was diligently draining goblets of eggnog.

He was sure it would be a good one.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable! This will likely end up being a two part sort of arc, if you have any suggestions or requests let me know!**


End file.
